Operation: Matchmaker
by TigerKA
Summary: Carnivals, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle, ext. Will Operation: Matchmaker be a success? NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaTema & some OC pairings. Give ideas & go on Happy FangirlFanboy World!
1. What to do

**Operation: Matchmaker; What to do:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; What to do. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple Panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; What to do.

* * *

Its spring, cherry blossoms were in bloom & for the most part, Konoha was peaceful & quiet. Sasuke had returned & Tsunade had (somehow) removed the cursed seal. 

In the forest, Hikari Tsuki Hyuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka & Keiko Aburame were just finishing up their training session.

"O.k., were done, now what should we do?" Hikari asked her panting teammates.

"We could go home & train with our brothers?" Rika suggested, while Miku let out an agreeing "Meow."

"Speaking of brothers, Rika, how's Kiba? Is he getting along with Ino?" Hikari questioned.

"No, sorry Tsuki-chan, how about Neji? How's he doing with TenTen? & how's Naruto & Hinata?" Rika responded with a disappointed & then puzzled face.

"Neji knows he likes TenTen & he knows that she likes him, he just won't admit it. & Naruto is hanging out with Hinata more but only thinks of her as a friend…" Hikari answered with a depressed look.

Hikari & Rika turned to their other teammate Keiko expecting a comment, while Miku just sat looking at a beetle.

"Shino isn't really the romantic type…" Keiko explained.

"O.k.… so how about Sasuke & Sakura?" Hikari asked.

"Sasuke is spending more time with Sakura, but they still aren't close yet…" Keiko replied.

Keiko, Hikari, Rika & Miku did an anime fall& stared at the sky.

"What should we do?" Rika asked.

The three genin stayed in the forest for a good 10 minutes or so. Then Hikari devised a plan…

"I GOT IT!" Hikari yelled.

Keiko, who had been playing with a ladybug, jumped & Rika & Miku woke up from their cat naps.

"Let's bring Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura," Hikari took a breath & continued, "Naruto, Hinata, Neji & TenTen together!"

"Yeah!" Keiko & Rika yelled in unison & Miku let out a happy little "Meow."

"Meet me at the Hyuuga mansion in 20 minutes & we'll discuss… what should we call the mission?" Hikari wondered.

"We can call it… Umm… wait, why do we have to name the mission?" Rika asked.

"I don't know, so it'd sound cool & romantic?" Hikari answered.

"Cool…? Romantic…?"Keiko pondered.

"It doesn't need a name! Does it?" Rika cried.

"Sure it does, but wh-" Hikari was cut off by an over excited Keiko.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Keiko yelled, "Let's call it Operation: Matchmaker!"

"Meow!" Miku agreed.

"Then it's settled, we'll discuss Operation: Matchmaker at the Hyuuga mansion in 20 minutes!" Hikari stated.

"Hai."

At the Hyuuga mansion, Hikari, Rika & Keiko were discussing Operation: Matchmaker, while Miku was playing in the Hyuuga's garden.

"So everyone know the plan?" Hikari asked.

"Hai." Rika & Keiko responded.

"So, Keiko, you try to get Sasuke with Sakura, Rika, you get Kiba with Ino & I'll get Naruto with Hinata & Neji with TenTen."

"Hai."

Keiko let out a small yawn "Let's start Operation: Matchmaker tomorrow."

"Yeah," Rika agreed.

"O.k. Bye."

"Bye."

"Meow."

"Bye Miku."

Hikari closed the door, & walked upstairs to get ready for bed… Until…

* * *

Muhahaha! My evil cliff hanger! Sorry, but I had to do it! & I have to get more ideas. Speaking of which I need ideas & comments so please R & R! 


	2. Argues & Answers

**Operation: Matchmaker; Argues & Answers:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; Argues & Answers. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple Panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; Argues & Answers.

* * *

Hikari closed the door, & walked upstairs to get ready for bed… Until… she found Hinata talking to Neji.

"N-Neji-nii-san, I s-saw you w-with TenTen again, are you g-going to ask her ou-out?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I d-" Neji was cut off by his little sister, Hikari.

"Yeah Nii-san, are you going to?" Hikari asked with a smirk.

"Hikari-san? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?" Neji asked.

"Why aren't you?" Hikari responded.

"…" was Neji's response.

"So Hinata-sama, Neji-nii-san, what are you talking about?"

20 minutes later, Hikari learned that Neji was nervous about "asking out" TenTen & that Hinata wanted Naruto to ask her out. "I have to get them to ask." Hikari told herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

**At the Inuzuka's (everything in the chapter happens at the same time only in a different places) **

"Rika, for the last time I don't like her!" "Bark!" Kiba & Akamaru argued, hoping his face wouldn't turn red.

"Liar! Your as red as a tomato, you like her & you know it!" Rika explained with an agreeing "Meow" from Miku.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!" Rika & Kiba argued until Hana came in.

"SHUT UP! & you do like her Kiba, so ask Ino out & get it over with!" Hana ordered.

"NO!" Kiba yelled.

"**YES!**" Hana & Rika screamed, beating Kiba.

"FINE! I LIKE HER! But I won't ask her out." Kiba finally admitted.

"_FINE! I LIKE HER!" _was the sound of Rika's tape recorder.

"RIKA!" Kiba yelled, "GIVE ME THAT!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-" Kiba & Rika's fight was soon ended by Hana's ear-piercing, "**SHUT UP!!!**"

**At the Aburame's (again, everything in the chapter happens at the same time only in a different places)**

"Shino?" Keiko began, "Is there anything fun to do in Konoha?" As usual, Shino looked at his younger sister with confusion. "What?"

"Is there anything fun around or in Konoha?" Keiko repeated.

"…" Shino still didn't understand.

"FUN! Movies, festivals, ar-" Shino finally answered his, now, annoyed sister. "There's a carnival…"

"Thanks Shino!" Keiko thanked Shino (duh) & ran to an open window, while Shino walked to his room.

At the window Keiko was sending bugs to the rookie 9, Gai's team, the sand siblings & the rest of team 11.

Keiko's bugs went all around Konoha (the sand siblings were staying in Konoha) to deliver the message:

_Hi Guys! It's Keiko,_

_The carnival is in town! Since there are no missions, let's go! Meet team 11 at the carnival entrance at 10 a.m. tomorrow!_

_Keiko, Hikari, Rika & Miku_

_of Squad 11 _

* * *

Yay! I finished! (dance, dance) I'm so happy I have a lot more ideas! But I'll try to use some of my readers' ideas & comments! So please R & R! 


	3. To the Carnival

**Operation: Matchmaker; To the Carnival:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; To the Carnival. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple Panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; To the Carnival.

* * *

Since the 16 genin & 2 chunnin (Shikamaru & Temari) didn't have any missions, they decided to go to the carnival.

Keiko, Sasuke, Sakura & Shino were the first ones at the carnival gate. (Keiko forced Shino to come) 5 minutes later Rika, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru & Chouji arrived. (Chouji came for the food & Shikamaru came for Temari **:3 **)

Soon after Hikari, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, TenTen & Lee arrived.

"Where's Temari?" Shikamaru asked worryingly (gasp) "How troubles-" Shikamaru was interrupted by a certain dirty-blonde haired kunochi, Temari.

"Hey guys, hey Shikamaru, you miss me?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"No…" Shikamaru let out a little blush. (gasp) After that everyone either said "Hi" to Temari or giggled / smiled at Shikamaru.

Temari walked over to where Shikamaru was at & put her arm around his shoulder, in front of Temari were her little brothers, Kunkuro & a surprisingly happy (well as happy as he can be) Gaara. (double gasp)

"O.k. everyone's here! Let's g-" Keiko was interrupted by Hikari, "Keiko, calm down… we still have to decide what to do. (wink, wink)(Hikari, Rika & Keiko had planned this part out)" Hikari explained.

"Let's go in pairs so we can have more fun! (wink, wink)" "Meow!" Rika & Miku suggested.

"Nani!" half of the genin yelled, the 2 chunnin didn't seem to care. " **-.-** " (they didn't say it, their faces did)

"Rika," "Hikari," "I told you not to meddle!" Kiba & Neji yelled at their little sisters.

"What?" The 2 girls questioned.

"As much as we'd all love to torment & yell at our siblings, I'd rather go on the roller coaster." Temari interrupted.

"Yeah! Believe it!" (I wonder who that was)

"See Neji, Kiba, we've done nothing wrong." (everything was done right) Hikari explained.

"So, let's decide the cou- pairs! (nice save Rika, pat, pat) Hmm, Naruto, you go with Hinata," of course, Hinata blushed, "Kiba, you go with Ino," Ino smiled & Kiba sent a death glare to Rika, "Sasuke, you go with Sakura," Sakura did a little dance, no one saw her, & Sasuke sent a "I'm gonna kill you" look, at Keiko, "Neji, you go with TenTen," Neji gave a murder glare to Hikari, "Shikamaru, you g-" Rika was interrupted & Temari cut in,

"He's going with me!"

"I know…" Rika continued, "Chouji, Gaara, Lee, Kankuro & Shino, you c-" once again, Rika was interrupted, but this time, by Gaara, "I'm going with Lee…" Gaara announced. (Yay! Yoai moment) & grabbed Lee. Everyone stared & then ran off.

Naruto & Hinata went to looking for games & prizes, Kiba & Ino went on the ferris wheel, Sasuke & Sakura started walking around, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru & Temari went on _"The Dragonfly," _(a roller coaster)(Temari forced Shikamaru to) & Gaara & Lee went to the "Kankuro & Shino puppet show." (yes, the puppet show had bugs, Shino's bugs) & for anyone that cares, Chouji went to the snack bar. (duh)

* * *

Sorry I was anxious to move on, so on to the next chappie! Please comment & R & R! & special thanks to my friends at school for some of the ideas. 


	4. Carnival Couples

**Operation: Matchmaker; Carnival Couples:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; Carnival Couples. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple Panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; Carnival Couples.

**

* * *

Readers, **

**I'll be switching characters, for instance, it'll be NaruHina, then KibaIno ext.**

-** Hikari Tsuki**

**

* * *

**

- Hikari, Keiko, Rika & Miku -

"Rika, Hikari? Do you think we should be watching over the others? Or should we let them be?" Keiko questioned her teammates.

"Nah, we have to let them be." "Meow." Rika & Miku answered.

"Yeah, we can't force love, we'll just nudge them along… after all, it's so obvious that they like each other… we just have to get them to admit it…" Hikari added.

"When?" Rika & Keiko asked.

"Tonight." Hikari answered with an evil grin.

"Tonight!" "Meow!"

"Yeah! Yeah I already planned it out," Hikari began, "Hiashi is out on a mission & won't be home for at least 3 days & Hanabi is staying over at Moegi's house. So we'll hold a sleepov-" Hikari was interrupted by Rika,

"Tsuki-chan, how do you know if e-" this time Rika was interrupted by Hikari, "Already taken care of… so while we've got some time, let's go ride some rides! Hey that rhymed! (yes, that was random, but I had to add it!)

**- Naruto & Hinata -**

"N-Naruto-kun… d-don't you think 3 st-stuffed animals is enough?" Hinata asked while holding a stuffed bunny, fox & dog. (remind you of anyone? The bunny & fox? Hinata & Naruto!)

"Nope! I still have to get a sheep! Naruto answered with a fox-like grin.

"W-Why N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata added.

"Because I haven't won one yet…" Naruto paused & looked at Hinata's face. "**-.-**"

He then smiled & came up with a come back, "…Hinata, I'll try to… uh… win it for you!" (good job Naruto, you are such a lady's man) As soon as she heard, '_…_win it for you' she smiled & blushed.

"A-Arigato, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked Naruto with a smile & a blush. & then the 2 started looking for a game with a stuffed sheep.

**- Kiba, Ino & Akamaru -**

"Wow! Kiba look!" Ino pointed at the people below the ferris wheel & then at the large forests of Konoha.

Kiba leaned over to look at the people & forests, until he smelt a pleasant vanilla smell coming from Ino, "Hmm… vanilla…"

"Nani?" (What?) Ino questioned, Kiba "woke up from the trance" & answered Ino, "Huh? Oh! Nothing, you just smell nice…" Kiba & Ino both blushed & Ino started petting Akamaru who was looking out the window.

**- Sasuke & Sakura –**

Sasuke & Sakura were just walking around the carnival; Sasuke had won a stuffed cat & gave it to Sakura. Then they went to the haunted house.

"Sasuke… thanks for the cat." Sakura thanked, trying to hold down a blush.

"No problem… Sakura," Sasuke continued, "Do you want to go in the haunted house now?"

Sasuke & Sakura had been standing in front of the haunted house talking & thanking each other, until they finally went in. Sakura was holding on to Sasuke's arm, but he surprisingly didn't seem to mind. (gasp)

**- Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru & Temari -**

Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru & Temari were still on (rollercoaster) "The Dragonfly." The Dragonfly had many twists & turns, so every once & a while, Neji's head would land on TenTen's chest, causing him to blush (gasp) & her to turn bright red. Same for Shikamaru & Temari, minus the bright red part, Temari didn't mind, but Shikamaru did blush. (gasp)

Soon after the rollercoaster, TenTen, still red, suggested the house of mirrors. As for Shikamaru & Temari, Shikamaru was being forced onto another coaster by Temari.

"How troublesome." was all Shikamaru said. (figures)

**- Gaara, Lee, (guilty pleasure) Kankuro, Shino & Chouji -**

"Die!" "Buzz" "Hahahahaha!!!" "Can I go now?" "Munch." (if you can't already tell Chouji left the snack bar) were all the sounds coming from Kankuro's & Shino's puppet battle. (it was a puppet show, but Gaara came & demanded a battle. & since Kankuro & Shino didn't want to relive episode 74, they just had a puppet & bug battle)

Obviously Shino's bugs were buzzing, Lee wanted to leave, & Chouji was eating. Gaara was laughing (triple gasp) at the mass destruction & Kankuro was trying to kill Shino's bugs. (don't worry it's just a show it's not real)

**- Hikari, Keiko, Rika & Miku -**

"Meow, meow." Miku told Rika. (if you don't understand just wait)

"What? O.k. Miku says it's time for the tunnel." Rika explained (see?)

"Really? O.k.… come on lets round up the others." Hikari responded.

"Hai." "Meow."

**- At the Tunnel - **

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why do you think, dobe?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"HIKARI!" "RIKA!" the 2 brothers yelled at their sisters.

"What?" Rika continued, "It's just the tunnel o-"

* * *

Muhahahaha! My evil cliff hanger! I am so bad! O.k. not really… comment & R & R & maybe I won't put in another cliff hanger! 


	5. Tunnel Lines

**Operation: Matchmaker; Tunnel Lines:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; Tunnel Lines. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple Panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; Tunnel Lines.

**

* * *

**

- At the Tunnel -

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why do you think, dobe?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"HIKARI!" "RIKA!" the 2 brothers yelled at their sisters.

"What?" Rika continued, "It's just the tunnel o- … of love."

"Exactly! It's the tunnel of **love**!"

"Oh, stop fighting & enjoy yourselves." Hikari begged / suggested.

"Enjoy what? The line?" Sasuke asked.

Hikari, Rika & Keiko turned around & found at least 15 other people on each side of the tunnel of love's fence. (the boy's side & the girl's side)

"WTF! Since when is the line this long!?" The 3 girls yelled, "We'll take care of this!"

Keiko, Rika, Hikari & Miku started limiting the people in the lines. "Come back later!" "Go to another ride!" Get lost!" "Hiss!" Until they gave up & gave the guy working at the ride 100 yin ($10) to kick everyone out.

"Sorry people, this ride is reserved for the next hour," the guy stopped when Rika gave him 50 extra yin, ($5) & then continued, "I mean for the next 2 hours." Everyone other than the genin & chunnin left,

"O.k. that settles that, n-" Keiko was cut off by Rika, "Keiko, we have a problem."

Keiko looked at the girls side of the fence, & found Temari, Hinata, Ino, TenTen & Sakura, (in order) she then looked on the boys' side & found Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara & Lee. (in order) 3 minutes later Keiko realized that Temari was about to go with Sasuke, Hinata with Neji, (gasp, screams) Ino with Shikamaru, (gasp, evil grin) TenTen with Naruto, (gasp, screams) & Sakura with Kiba.

"Oh, no! We've gotta switch team!" Keiko warned.

"Duh." Rika & Hikari responded.

Hikari ran over to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, would you please come with me for a second?" Hinata looked confused at first, but trusted Hikari,

"O-O.k. H-Hikari-san." Hikari & Hinata ran over to TenTen,

"TenTen, will you switch places with Hinata?" Hikari asked.

"Sure Hikari, but why?"

"You'll see…" Hikari answered & walked away leaving Hinata in TenTen's spot & TenTen in Hinata's.

"O.k. Hinata & TenTen are taken care of, now just Temari, Ino & Sakura." Hikari explained.

"I'll handle Sakura." Keiko walked over to Sakura, who was only a few steps away, "Sakura, why don't you go switch places with Temari?"

"Why?" Sakura asked, demanding an answer.

"So you can sit next to Sasuke." Keiko answered.

The second Keiko said 'Sasuke,' Sakura ran to the front of the line & ordered Temari to go to the back. Lucky for Sakura, Temari was in a good mood & just punched her knocking her out for about 10 minutes. TenTen, who was watching the whole thing from behind Temari, managed to catch Sakura & wake her up. After that, Temari proceeded to the back of the line.

"Ino! I need you over here for a sec!" Rika called. Ino ran over to Rika wondering if she was alright.

"Rika, are you alright?" Ino asked with a concerned look. Rika paid no attention to Ino & turned to Temari who was right in front of her.

"Temari why don't you move to where Ino was?" Temari nodded & began walking until Rika continued talking to her, "Oh, & Temari, don't kill Sakura." (remember Sakura ordered Temari to move)

At that all Temari did was snicker & continue walking to Ino's old spot. (Ino is still next to Rika)

"Rika, Rika, RIKA, **RIKA**!" Ino yelled waiting for a response.

Rika turned to Ino & began poking her ear, making sure she could still hear, & responded, "Yes Ino? …Oh! Why don't you go behind Hinata?" Ino was still mad, but soon got over it & stood behind Hinata.

"Next!" the guy working at the tunnel shouted, "You 2, pink-" the man was interrupted by Ino's yelling.

"Don't you mean 'billboard brow'?

"Sure… (the man was probably thinking "Who names their kid that?!") anyway… you 2, on the boat."

Sakura & Sasuke walked past the fence, looked at each other, Sakura smiled & blushed & then got on the boat.

"Next!" Hunter said (that's what I named him) "Panda girl & … you're a boy right?" Hunter stared at Neji for a second, but stopped when Neji lifted his shirt, TenTen blushed & was holding back a monstrous nosebleed, showing no sign of… girl… parts. (this is T rated!)

"Yes, I'm a boy." Neji stated.

"Do you need help, get-" Hunter was interrupted by a now, furious Neji.

"**I'M NOT BLIND**!"

TenTen & Neji walked over & got into the boat. (there are 6 boats, each seats 2, & they are almost ready to leave)

"Next! Ponytails & pineapple head, your next." Temari & Shikamaru walked to the boat & sat down.

"Next! Miss, blondie with the whiskers." Hinata looked at Naruto & (duh) turned a soft shade of pink. Hunter

looked at Hinata & then at Neji, (don't get any ideas; this will never be a NejiHina!!!) "Are you related to… him?" He pointed at Neji & Hinata nodded, "Are you blind?"

"N-No." Hinata stuttered.

"K' get on a boat." Naruto & Hinata walked over to a boat & got in.

"Next! Dog-boy & blo-"

"Don't you mean Ino-pig?" Sakura yelled & smiled evilly at Ino.

"Shut up billboard brow!"

"Make me Ino-pig!" (Hunter was busy wondering "Who names their kids 'Ino-pig' & 'billboard brow'?) the 2 kunochi would have argued & argued, but stopped before it got ugly. (& no, I'm not talking about Gai-sensei) (Oh! Diss!) So they sat down in the boat, Akamaru was still, of course, in Kiba's jacket.

Gaara, who had come looking of love, walked up to a boat & sat down. While Lee had walked over to the girls side, to ask Hikari, Rika & Keiko if he had to go in the tunnel. Too bad for Lee, Hunter thought he was a girl (a very ugly girl) (Hahaha) & dragged him into the boat with Gaara.

"NO! You don't understand! I'm n-" poor Lee couldn't finish his sentence, or get off the boat, because Hunter had already started the ride.

"The love boat… love boats… have set sail. Enjoy your ride." Hunter said, showing no emotion what so ever.

The 6 boats began floating into the tunnel, 1 by 1. Sasuke & Sakura's 1st, Neji & TenTen's 2nd, Shikamaru & Temari's 3rd, Naruto & Hinata's 4th, Kiba's & Ino's 5th, & Gaara & Lee's 6th. (Muhahahaha! Cough, cough)

* * *

Chapter 5 is over! Next up is the long awaited, "The Tunnel of Love." Sorry _Apple Panda-chan_ & _almostinsane_, I had to put the GaaraLee! (Rika you should know by now, Tsuki don't always listen.) But I wont put any more yoai. I'll just put in a little in chappie 6 & then I'll stop! Anyway, comment & R & R! 


	6. The Tunnel of Love

**Operation: Matchmaker; The Tunnel of Love:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; The Tunnel of Love. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple Panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; The Tunnel of Love.

* * *

The 6 boats began floating into the tunnel & Hikari, Rika, Keiko & Miku ran up to Hunter. 

"Hey mister…" before Hikari could finish… or start, Hunter asked, "Are you related to that girl &… boy?"

"Yes." Hikari began, "'That girl' is my cousin & 'that boy' is my nii-san. Anyway, where is the employee entrance to the tunnel?"

"Over there, why?"

"No reason…" Rika & Keiko had already walked through the employee entrance to the ride, (Miku picked the lock) beat up 3 employees & put on 2 of the uniforms & then waited for Hikari. Once she came she put on a uniform & went into the control room, while Rika, Keiko & Miku hid in the tunnel. (In the control room Hikari can see everything & Rika, Keiko & Miku are hidden so they can see the other shinobi, & they can't see them.

The boats were floating & the tunnel was very… lovey-dovey. The whole area was pink, purple & blue with tons of white & red hearts. All the kunochi thought it was beautiful, but the boys thought other wise… then a certain song came on, & it certainly set the mood.

Now, before I tell you the song… lets find out find out what the boys are thinking!

**Sasuke: **_'Crap! Damn song… Keiko better not be a light sleeper…' _For those of you that didn't get that, Sasuke wants to murder Keiko in her sleep.

**Neji: **_'Hikari, consider yourself dead…' _That ones self explanatory.

**Shikamaru: **_'How troublesome…Looks at Temari this is going to be a long ride.' _Temari & Shikamaru are already boyfriend & girlfriend.

**Naruto: **_'The song is… right?! Damn hormones. **Hey Kit, don't blame them… you know you like her. **Who asked __you!? **No one… I just know you like her… **Shut up! **Make me! **Maybe I will! **Just listen to the song baka**. …fine…' _Naruto & Kyuubi were fighting if you couldn't already noticed.

**Kiba: '**_Rika… when we get home there's going to be a cat & dog fight'_ Basically they're going to have a brother & sister fight.

**Gaara: **_'Hn. This place is too… girly… **I agree…** I need to kill something… **kill him! **-Looks at Lee-_ '

**Lee: **_'Gai-sensei! Save me!!!' _Lee would be enjoying the 'youthful-ness' if he wasn't stuck with Gaara.

So basically, Sasuke, Neji & Kiba all want to kill their sisters / friends, Shikamaru is complaining, (as usual) Naruto is fighting with Kyuubi, Gaara is… being Gaara, & Lee is trying to get off the boat, but he can't, because I am the author! Bwahahahahahahahabwhahahahabwahaha! cough, cough -dies- ………………………………………...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

……………I'm alive! Bwahahahaha! cough Anyway, now its time to reveal the song!

Hikari, in the control room, was looking through the CDs & found the perfect song. She put it in the CD player & it began…

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS & I CA-" Hikari quickly stopped the song & Keiko, Rika & Miku just stared at her. "**O.O**"

Hikari threw out the CD; it hit some random, unsuspecting person, & put in the perfect song…

(if you want to HEAR the song, feel free, & go to & type in "naruto kiss the girl")

"_There ya see her_

_sitting there across the way_

_she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her _

_& ya don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl_

_yes you want her look at her you know ya do_

_its possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her it don't take a word not a single word go on & kiss the girl-"_

Remember when Naruto said, '_The song is… right?!_' he was talking about this song… Yay NaruHina-ness!!!

"_-My oh my looks like the boys too shy don't wanna kiss the girl-_"

At this point all the boys were getting nervous… well, all except Gaara & Lee…

"_-an't that sad_

_it looks like this is bad_

_you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on & kiss the girl_

_kiss the girl…_

_now's your moment_

_kiss her you've got to_

_boy you better do it to_

_the time will be better _

_she don't say a word & she won't say a word until you _

_kiss_

_the_

_girl _

_kiss the girl -_"

Yes, I changed it, but I had to! I couldn't understand the real song! But, I must admit I think its better this way…

"_-My oh my looks like the boys to shy an't gonna kiss the girl-_

_-An't that sad _

_it looks like this is bad_

_you're gonna miss the girl-_

_-Don't be scared_

_you better be prepared_

_go on & kiss the girl-_

_-Don't stop now_

_don't try to hide it now_

_you wanna kiss the girl_

_go on & kiss the girl_

_kiss the girl-_

Yeah, well, you get the idea…

Keiko, Rika, Miku & Hikari didn't see anything happen with the other shinobi, but decided not to interfere. They knew that if the song & romantic background didn't work on the shinobi, their hormones would…

**- Sasuke & Sakura - **

Sakura was enjoying the 'lovely' view & the pinky colors, while Sasuke was hating the scene all together. ( **XD** ) (I love that sentence) She was leaning on her arm, which was near the middle of the boat, & was just looking at all the colors, it was sort of cold in the tunnel, but Sakura didn't mind, she merely ignored the cold until she felt a warm hand on hers. That's right; Haruno Sakura's hand was directly under Uchiha Sasuke's, her first crush & true love. At this, Sakura couldn't help but smile & blush.

**_'Cha!!! All my years of waiting have finally paid off!!! _**_**Sasuke likes me!!! Take that Ino-pig!!!' **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Keiko, who had been watching from above, smiled at a job well done & decided to help her friends' brothers/cousins. (That will come later)

**- Neji & TenTen -**

Neji, being the prodigy that he is, already knew Keiko, Rika's & Hikari's plan & simply ignored the song. But TenTen uncaringly rested her head on Neji's shoulder & blushed. & yes Neji did blush, but only for a short second.

Hikari looked down at her blushing brother with a smirk, _'Ha! It was destiny that they would end up together… __OMG! WHAT AM I SAYING!!! I'm spending too much time with my brother…' _Hikari told herself & continued looking at the shinobi.

**- Shikamaru & Temari -**

Since Shikamaru & Temari were already boyfriend & girlfriend they were… kissing. (blech XP) Above, Keiko Rika & Hikari were watching in both discust & pride. Keiko looked away from Shikamaru & Temari & noticed the next boat, & figured this would be the perfect time to help her teammate.

**- Naruto & Hinata (Yay!!! XD) -**

Just as the song said, Hinata was _'sitting there across the way,' _blushing & playing with her fingers, while Naruto was looking at her. (**:3**)

_'I guess Hinata is kind of cute… **No duh Kit… **Nani? You again? What do you want now? **Some popcorn, a soda & maybe some candy… **? **Never mind… go on & make your move! **NANI!!! **You heard **__**me. Go on & make your move. **NO! I'm not moving until Hinata moves first! **Baka… you really don't get girls, do you? **No, why? **… Baka… **? What's his problem?' _Naruto asked himself.

Keiko noticed nothing was happening between the two, so she lent Hikari a hand… or in this case, a bug. She sent a firefly towards an unsuspecting Hinata, causing her to accidentally move an inch toward Naruto. Naruto, thinking Hinata made the 1st move, moved over towards her, to the point where not even a centimeter separated them. Hinata's face turned crimson, but amazingly, she didn't faint, she just thought,

_'Naruto-kun likes me!!! He made the 1st move! This is the happiest __moment of my life!' _Hinata smiled & snuggled up to Naruto, causing both of them to blush. Hikari & Keiko looked at each other & smiled happily.

"Thanks Keiko, now all that's left is Kiba & Ino." Hikari told her teammate. (The three genin didn't see Gaara & Lee)

**- Kiba & Ino - **

Kiba, Akamaru & Ino were calmly sitting in the boat, until Ino looked ahead to see the other shinobi. Sadly, all she could see were two, very faint, figures. She let out a sigh & comfortably sat back in her seat. Kiba, who was watching, finally decided to make his 1st move, Akamaru & him looked above & to the side making sure Rika & Miku were nowhere to be seen, unfortunately for Kiba, Rika & Miku were hid perfectly & out of Kiba & Akamaru's sight. Thinking Rika & Miku were gone, Kiba stretched out his arms, pretending to yawn, & placed this arm on Ino's shoulder. They both blushed & Ino leaned towards Kiba & rested her head on his chest, Akamaru just looked at the two & laid down on Ino's lap. Hikari, Keiko, Rika & Miku came into a group hug & congratulated each other on finishing the 1st step of Operation: Matchmaker. They began walking towards the exit until they saw Gaara & Lee in a nearby boat…

**- Gaara & Lee -**

In Gaara & Lee's boat, Lee was desperately trying to swim away, but was being held back by Gaara's sand.

"I came here to find love… & I will find it!" Gaara explained.

"BUT I'M A BOY!!!" Lee screamed.

"Fine… can I at least have a hug?" Gaara asked with big kawaii eyes.

Lee simply stared at him until he continued screaming & tiring to swim away. At this Hikari, Keiko, Rika & Miku were laughing their heads off.

"Please?" Gaara asked with his green kawaii eyes.

"NO!"

"FINE!!! THEN I'LL FORCE YOU!!!" Gaara sent a pile of sand at Lee to pull him into a hug, but instead the hug… well…

"ACK!!! SAND IN MY MOUTH!!! GET IT OUT!!! ACK!!! NOW ITS MUD!!!" Well that pretty much explains it… above, the three genin & cat were laughing uncontrollably. Until they calmed down & walked outside.

Everybody was by the tunnel's exit waiting for the 12 shinobi. The 12 soon came out, 8 blushing, pretending nothing had happened… except for Shikamaru & Temari who were holding hands, Gaara who was being… Gaara & Lee who was barfing in a trash can. "So… did you guys have fun?" Keiko asked with her usual smile. The 8 shinobi (with the exception of Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru & Temari) shook their heads & lied.

"No…" they replied in unison.

"Oh really?" Hikari smirked.

"So now what?" Kunkuro questioned.

"Now we go to the Hyuuga mansion for a sleepover!" Rika answered happily.

"But Rika, I have to a-"

"Already taken care of TenTen," Hikari continued, "We already asked all your parents & they all said yes."

"H-Hikari-san, d-did you ask Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes. & he's on a mission so he won't mind," Hikari answered/continued, "well its getting late, so everybody go home & get your stuff ready. Then meet me, Hinata & Neji at the Hyuuga mansion."

"Hai."

* * *

Yay!!! My mushy chappie is complete!!! Sorry it took so long, I had to go to Texas for the week. Anyway, I need ideas so please comment & R & R! & any ideas I use, I'll put the person's name/names in the story & author's note. (For the bakas that don't already know, this is the author's note) 


	7. Attacks & Arrivals

**Operation: Matchmaker; Attacks & Arrivals:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; Attacks & Arrivals. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple Panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; Attacks & Arrivals.

* * *

At the Hyuuga mansion, Hikari was dodging Neji's Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (8 divination signs, 64 palms of the hand) & getting the sleepover ready all at the same time…

"2-strikes!"

"Nii-san I-" Hikari had just dodged two strikes, & placed a bowl of chips on the table.

"4-strikes!"

"I'm sorry!"

"8-strikes!"

"Neji! I'm sor- OW!!!" She placed a bottle of soda on the table & 4 chakra points were blocked on each arm, leaving a red dot on each point.

"16-stri-"

"Ding-dong!" The door bell rang, saving Hikari from Neji's Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. Hikari quickly opened the door, revealing a happy TenTen & Rock Lee. Hikari smiled at her guests & lead them inside. _"Thank god TenTen is here, she'll make sure Neji doesn't kill me… after all she's like my big sister…" _Hikari told herself.

"HELLO HIKARI, my youthful friend." Lee greeted.

"Hey Hikari," TenTen took a second to look at Hikari's arm, which was covered with bruised chakra points. "Hikari, are you o.k.? Your arm is bruised." TenTen looked up from Hikari & stared at Neji, making him turn a light pink. (the pink was so light it didn't look like he was blushing) "Neji. Why is Hikari's arm bruised?" TenTen asked while tapping her foot.

"…" Neji didn't have a reason, so he looked to Hikari for help.

Knowing Operation: Matchmaker was on the line, she helped Neji, "It's nothing TenTen, Neji didn't do it, we were just training…" Hikari explained with a smile.

TenTen smiled as well & walked over to Neji after saying, "Oh, o.k."

Soon after that, the door bell rang again & Hikari went to answer it, while Hinata went to go talk to TenTen. (did you think I forgot about her?) At the door was Ino, Shino, Keiko, Kiba, Akamaru, Rika & Miku both of the Inuzuka kids & animals were cut or bit, but not badly & Keiko's skirt was burnt slightly, by guess who, Sasuke & his Housenka no Jutsu. (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

"Hi guys! Come on in!" Hikari greeted while smiling happily. Shino, Kiba, Ino & Akamaru walked inside together while Hikari, Rika, Miku & Keiko talked.

"You guys get beat up to?" Hikari asked her injured teammates.

"Yeah, me, Kiba, Miku & Akamaru used our Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man Clone) on each other until Hana broke it up… what about you Keiko?" Rika asked.

"Sasuke burnt the tip of my skirt with his Housenka no Jutsu. Hikari?" Keiko answered.

"Neji used his Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, while Hinata was helping with the sleepover. Well, they'll thank us later… lets go inside & when Sakura gets here she can heal us." Hikari explained.

Just as the 3 kunochi & cat began walking inside, 2 shinobi ran up to the Hyuuga mansion.

"HIKARI, RIKA, KEIKO, WAIT UP!!!" the blonde ninja yelled. Hikari, Rika & Keiko turned around & saw Naruto & Chouji running towards the door. (yes, Chouji was running. If you don't believe me then read the sentence again)

"Hi Naruto! Hi Chouji! Come on in, Hinata is waiting inside…" Hikari called while smiling.

Once Naruto heard that he blushed, took off his sandals & went inside. (I forgot to say, everyone's shoes are off)

Chouji, not knowing why Naruto blushed, walked inside as well.

"HEY MEINA! (everyone) NARUTO IS IN THE HOUSE! Hi Hinata!" Naruto yelled causing Hinata to blush.

"HI NARUTO! YOU SEEM VERY YOUTHFUL TODAY!" Lee happily called.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!?" TenTen yelled bringing silence back to the mansion.

Hikari & Keiko walked inside & joined the party while Rika waited for Shikamaru & the sand siblings. A few minutes went by, about 5, & Rika was rubbing Miku's stomach until she saw a large, white & purple, fan coming down from the sky, as well as a giant mound of dirt. She looked up & saw 3 shinobi & a kunochi with 4 ponytails. Once the fan & dirt mounds landed she ran over to the shinobi.

"TEMARI! YOU'RE HERE!!!" Rika said & she hugged/got hugged by Temari. She the broke from Temari & moved on to Shikamaru. (_Apple Panda-chan_ is basically Rika, & she is a Shikamaru, Gaara, & Lee fangirl)

"SHIKAMARU! ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Rika said while (glomping) hugging Shikamaru, until she got ripped away by Temari. She then moved on to Gaara. (XD)

"GAARA!!! YOU'RE HERE!!! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!!!" Rika blushed & screamed, while Gaara tried to rip away the "fangirl." (she's not really I just wanted to put that. XD) Rika then calmed down & calmly greeted Kankuro. (she's still "glued" to Gaara. XD)

"Hey Kankuro, come on lets go inside." Rika said, still clinging to Gaara.

Inside Rika, the sand sibs & Shikamaru walked inside & all eyes were on her.

"What?" Rika asked confused.

"Rika… you're still clinged to my brother…" Temari explained. Rika then let go of Gaara, & turned dark magenta. (it was darker that Hinata's darkest blush) Everyone laughed, Keiko & Hikari the hardest, & Rika just walked over to the 2 & bonked them on the heads. (just more injuries for Sakura to heal… speaking of which where is she… oh yeah, I didn't put her in yet. XP …I will now… why am I talking to you? Am I talking to myself? OMG! I AM!)

About 15 minutes past & there was no sign of Sakura or Sasuke, so the 16 shinobi decided to start a search party.

But lucky for them, they door bell rang. This time Hinata answered the door, Hikari was arguing with Rika. Something about Rika hurting her head…

Hinata opened the door & saw a cheery Sakura & a 100 pound bag of Skittles. (**O.o **I'm not sure how big a Skittles bag can get)

Worried Hinata asked, "S-Sakura, w-where is Sasuke?" Sakura looked at Hinata confused & answered.

"Right here." She pointed at the massive Skittles bag.

"S-Sakura, y-you stuffed S-Sasuke in the S-Skittles b-bag?!" Hinata almost yelled. (**O.O**) Sakura just looked at her & answered, "What? No! Look again." Hinata raised an eyebrow & realized that Sasuke was carrying the Skittles bag. (well, actually he was getting squished by the bag)

"O-Oh, s-sorry S-Sakura. W-Well come on in, e-everyone's inside." Hinata explained.

Inside, everyone was doing… something. Naruto was talking to Hinata, she was blushing, Kankuro was teasing Gaara, (remember the GaaraRika moment) Gaara was threatening Kankuro, (about the GaaraRika moment) Shikamaru was being a lazy bum & Temari was trying to get him to talk to her. Ino was petting Akamaru & Miku & Kiba was talking to Ino & Rika, (mostly Ino, trying to get a date with her **:3**) Chouji was eating chips, Neji was telling a destiny speech & Hikari was yelling at him to stop, TenTen was smiling & Lee was saying that it wasn't youthful for brothers & sisters to fight, while the 2 Aburame kids were taking care of their bugs. Same old, same old until Sakura broke the _'silence,'_ Sasuke was sitting on the massive Skittles bag.

"HI MENIA (everyone)!!" Sakura yelled. The members of Squad 11 ran up to her & asked if they could be healed &, of course, she said yes.

* * *

Yay!!! I finished chappie 7!!! I'm just coming back from Texas for anyone that cares… & I've already started chappie 8 & the shinobi are going to play Truth or Dare. The chappie is called "Aburame Addictions." I don't need a lot of ideas for this chappie, but I'll use any you give me & I need some ideas for chappie 9, so please comment & R & R! (the offer for getting your name on the author's note is still & always will be up)

**The Happy Fangirl/Fanboy World!!!**

**Hikari Tsuki (the author not the character): **Hello! & welcome to the happy fangirl/fanboy world! Today's guest (very 1st guest) is _Apple Panda-chan! _

**Audience: **(Cricket, cricket)

**Hikari Tsuki: **I said, _Apple Panda-chan_!

**Audience:** (Cricket, cricket)

**Hikari Tsuki: **CLAP DAMMIT!!!

**Audience: **(Whistles & claps wildly) YEAH! YAY! WHA! WO! _APPLE PANDA-CHAN_! YEAH!

**Apple Panda-chan:** Hello my adoring fans! …so what am I doing here again?

**Hikari Tsuki: **Making all your dreams come true!

**Apple Panda-chan: **…?

**Hikari Tsuki:** Behind me there are 4 doors. (4 doors magically appear) Each door has something (cough, cough, or someone, cough) behind it. & because you gave me an idea & I put it in my fanfiction, you get to pick a door & receive the prize behind it! Behind door #1 we have (door #1 opens) Gaara, Lee & Shikamaru!

**Audience: **(Claps) YAY! I LOVE YOU GAARA! GO LEE! SHIKAMARU! YEAH! YAY!

**Gaara: **…

**Lee: **Hello youthful people! … WHERE'S GAI-SENSEI!!!

**Shikamaru: **A game show… how troublesome…

**Hikari Tsuki**: Behind door #2 we have (door #2 opens) Naruto & Sasuke!

**Audience & Hikari Tsuki: **YAY! I LOVE YOU NARUTO! YEAH! SASUKE!

**Naruto: **Hi people! … get me outta here!!! I don't wanna be near this teme!

**Sasuke:** Dobe…

**Hikari Tsuki: **Behind door #3 we have (door #3 opens) a fabulous sports car!

**Audience:** WOO! AHHH! EEEE! OH-

**Hikari Tsuki: **Yeah, we get the point… & door #4 is a mystery prize!

**Audience: **WOOO!

**Hikari Tsuki: **So_ Apple Panda-chan _what will it be? Gaara, Lee & Shikamaru behind door #1, the chance to insult Naruto & Sasuke behind door #2, (don't hurt Naruto too much) the fabulous door #3 or the mysterious door #4?!

**Apple Panda-chan: **Door #1!

**Hikari Tsuki: **Door #1 it is! (door #1 opens) Go on in!

**Gaara, Lee & Shikamaru: **OH NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!

**Apple Panda-chan: **AAAHHH!!!! (squeal) AAAAAHHH!!! (glomps Gaara) YAAAAAAAY!!! (breathes) … AAAHHH! (hugs Lee) WEEEEE! You lost your chance Sakura! MUHAHAHAHA!!! (hugs Lee more)

**Hikari Tsuki: **Yeah… _Apple Panda-chan_ is having her moment…

**Apple Panda-chan: **(looks around quickly) No Temari… Muhahahaha!!! (Shikamaru backs away in fear) AHAHAHAHA! (pounces)

**Hikari Tsuki: **(sweat drops) O.k.… that was… interesting… well she deserved it… Now it's time to reveal what was behind door #4! (door #4 opens) $1,000,000,000.00 dollars & an all expense paid vacation to the Spa County for you 3 friends & 3 favorite characters!

**Audience:** WOW! AMAZING! SPECTACULAL! PIE!!! …

**Hikari Tsuki:** _SECURITY_! THAT PIE FREAK IS BACK! (security comes & gets rid of the pie freak)

**Pie Freak:** PIE! PIE! PIE!

**Hikari Tsuki:** Well, that was happy fangirl/fanboy world! Next time we'll have better prizes & hopefully new people! See-ya!

Remember, I didn't make _Apple Panda-chan_ say anything, I asked her & she wanted to say all this. So put in an idea & what you wanna do & I'll put you on… THE HAPPY FANGIRL/FANBOY WORLD!!!


	8. Aburame Addictions

**Operation: Matchmaker; Aburame Addictions:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikari Tsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; Aburame Addictions. If any readers want more info on Hikari Tsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; Aburame Addictions.

* * *

**By the way, I now have pictures, in color, of squad 11 on my profile so take a look at them before or after you read this chapter.**

**- Hikari Tsuki**

* * *

"HI MENIA (everyone)!!" Sakura yelled. The members of Squad 11 ran up to her & asked if they could be healed &, of course, she said yes. Once Squad 11 was completely healed, TenTen suggested they play a game,

"Lets play truth or dare!" all of the more motivated, shinobi answered with a yes, while the less motivated just said "Hn."

One of the less motivated shinobi, Sasuke, was still sitting on the massive Skittles bag, which looked like a candy filled bean bag chair. So while the others waited Sasuke continued sitting.

"Sasuke-kun! Come play Truth or Dare with us!" Sakura called.

"Hn." was the only reply. So Sakura & Ino began pulling Sasuke off the Skittles bag. After a few minutes they managed to bring him onto the floor.

When all the shinobi had finally sat down they formed a, rather large, circle. The circle, in order, had Neji, TenTen, Hikari, Keiko, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Rika, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Ino & then back to Neji.

Keiko, eager to play, saw Chouji go to the snack table & saw it…

"Sk-skittles?" Keiko asked herself out loud. Hikari looked at her teammate wondering what she had said & then realized what she was saying. Skittles.

"Skittles?" Keiko repeated, & continued, "Skittles! SKITTLES!" Hikari quickly grabbed Keiko's arm just as the Aburame jumped up & called to Rika for help,

"Rika! Keiko's after the Skittles!" Rika rushed to Hikari's side & grabbed Keiko's other arm. Just as she did this Shino began mumbling & shaking,

"Sk-skittle…sk-ski-skittle…" Ino & Kiba stared at the older Aburame.

Then everyone's favorite blonde got an idea, "I dare Keiko & Shino, to have a skittles eating contest!"

"NANI?!" Hikari & Rika yelled in disbelief, "No u ca-" but it was too late. Keiko & Shino had already started attacking the Skittles. Hikari & Rika turned to Naruto & asked,

"Do u realized what you've just done!" Naruto, of course answered with a no. Rika pointed to the 2 Aburames, who were nearly done with the 100 pound bag. Hikari crossed her arms & told Naruto to wait… every ninja in the room turned their attention to the 2 Aburames. At first all they saw was Keiko gobbling down the remainder of her Skittles. (Shino was already finished with his)

"What are we waiting for?" Ino asked.

"This…" Rika explained. With in minutes, Keiko started jumping off the walls, (literally) sending bugs everywhere, (& on everyone) poking Sasuke, Shikamaru & Gaara, stealing Chouji's chips (bad idea), braiding Neji's & Hikari's hair &… just being, really, really annoying…

"EWW BUGS!!!" some of the girls, & a few boys, yelled.

"KEIKO! QUIT TOUCHING MY HAIR!!!" the Hyuuga sibs yelled.

"STOP POKING ME!!!" Sasuke, Shikamaru & Gaara yelled. (Naruto what have u done)

"**GIMME BACK MY CHIPS!!!**" Chouji demanded. (you've done it now)

While Keiko was causing mass destruction, Naruto, stopped screaming, noticed that Shino wasn't screaming, or being annoying… or doing anything for that matter… but from Kiba & Ino's view Shino was quivering & mumbling something.

"I thought Shino was g-" Naruto was cut off by nun-other-than… Shino… (**O.o**)

"HiNaruto!" Shino yelled really fast & began twitching. Naruto just stared in return. Shino stopped talking to the, once again, confused Uzumaki & joined his fellow Aburame, who was still poking Sasuke.

"HiKeiko!WhyareyoupokingSasuke!?CanIpokeSasuke?IwannapokeSasuke!" Shino said happily. (**O.e**)

"HiShino-nii-san!YesI'mpokingSasuke!Noyoucan'tpokeSasuke!I'mpokingSasuke!Heylets'singasong!" Keiko answered spazingly.

"O.K.!Whatshouldwesing?!"

"I'malittleteapot!"

"NoIhatethatsong!"

"Fine!I'mgonnasingalittlefirefly!I'malittlefirefly!Flying,floating,flysonby.Buzzy,buzzy,bee,bee,bee,youcan'ttouchme,can'teatme!WOOO!" Keiko sang loudly.

"Theitsybitsyspiderranupthewaterspout," Shino sang just as loud, "downcamedarain&washeddaspiderout!Upcamedasun&driedupalltherain&theitsybitsyspiderwentupdaspoutagain!"

While the 2 Aburames were busy singing their sugar-filled-heads off, the other shinobi were staring/hiding behind various large & protective objects. (couches, chairs, Chouji, etc.)

"Shikamaru? How long has this been going on?" TenTen questioned questionably. (lol)

"Troublesome… about 2.5 milliseconds." Shikamaru lazily answered.

"Great…"

1 hour later, 15 shinobi were still suffering the wrath of the sugar-high Aburames, who were just finishing up with today's, make-Sakura-suffer, activity.

"GUYS GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! MY BRAIN HURTS! … THE BLOODS GOING TO MY BRAIN!!!" Sakura yelled from the ceiling of the room.

"I like blood… & cookies…" Gaara added, receiving awkward stares from his "friends."

"One known as firefly, we have captured & duct-taped the pink-haired one & tied up all the others. Shall we continue with the plans that have been made previously?" Shino & his army of beetles, wearing army hats asked.

"Yes… bring me the chicken-butt-headed one…" 'queen' Keiko answered/ordered.

Shino & his army marched out of the room, & brought back the one known as queen-of-shy-that-has-a-huge-crush-on-Naruto-but-is-to-shy-to-talk-about-it. (Hinata)

"Why have you brought me the one known as queen-of-shy-that-has-a-huge-crush-on-Naruto-but-is-to-shy-to-talk-about-it? …hey I'm the queen! Not her! I called dibs! I even spent 5 whole minutes making a throne room out of Hikari's stuff!" 'queen' Keiko pointed out.

"You know your gonna clean this up right?" Hikari asked with, a rather large, vein popping out of her head.

Keiko's eye began twitching, "Never… well, not while I have _the help_…" Keiko then directed her attention to Shino & his army. "Now, bring me… the chicken-butt-headed one…"

"_That _chicken-butt-headed one?"

"Yes… _that_ chicken-butt-headed one…"

"…shall I go to the dairy?"

"NO YOU BAKA! BRING ME MY CHICKEN-BUTT! BRING HIM TO ME! **NOW**!" 'the sugar-high evil queen' Keiko commanded.

"Oh… I see… well… I'll bring him in now…" Shino then walked out of the room as if nothing happened… while Keiko was trying to remove the massive vein, with new, Vein-remover. (got a vein? Ease your pain) Shino _finally _brought in Sasuke… & a chicken… Keiko then began cuddling the chicken.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I've been waiting for you for, like, 10 whole minutes! You have know idea how hard it is to get good help these days…" -glares at Shino-

"Keiko… that's not me… that's a chicken." Sasuke pointed out.

"There's a difference? …now all of you, stop your talking & leave me to my squeal-age-ness." Keiko then happily started squealing & cuddling Sasuke, "So, Sasuke-kun, would you like to be my king?" Keiko asked.

"N-"

"Good answer." -glomps Sasuke- "Now le-" before Keiko could do _anything_, she got hit on the head by a shovel.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! You tied up all our friends, duct-taped Sakura, & controlled an evil army of bugs!" Shino explained.

"You did all that." Sasuke pointed out.

"Who asked you?!" Shino yelled.

"Your mom."

"…"

Shino finally calmed down, untied all the other shinobi, unduct-taped Sakura & woke Keiko up.

"W-What just happened?" Keiko asked innocently.

"You sang a really messed up song, **destroyed my room**, tied up all our friends, duct-taped Sakura, controlled an evil army of bugs, took total control of your brother… oh, & glomped Sasuke…" Hikari explained.

"I-I did?!" Keiko asked.

"YES!" most, if not all, of the shinobi yelled. Keiko blushed with embarrassment, looked for a brief moment at Sasuke & fainted.

"…now what?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know…" Ino replied.

"LETS GIVE KEIKO MORE SKITTLES!" Naruto yelled.

"NO YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled & punched Naruto upside the head.

"THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee happily shouted.

"Troublesome…" (guess who)

"Shino, you & Keiko clean up this mess." Hikari said.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" TenTen asked the other shinobi.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, watching the bugs clean the room & the shinobi talk. He then remembered what happened with Keiko & a light shade of pink appeared on this face.

Once everyone settled down & the house was, mostly, clean, Rika, Hikari & Keiko decided it was time to continue truth or dare… again.

* * *

Yay!!! I finally finished chappie 8!!! I'm sorry I took so long, I've been busy & I had accidentally erased this story & I had 2 restart. I'd like to say thank you to Apple Panda-chan & Keiko for helping me with this chappie! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! In the next chappie, the shinobi are still going to be playing Truth or Dare. I need some ideas for chappie 9, so please comment & R & R! (the offer for getting your name on the author's note is still & always will be up)**

* * *

**

**The Happy Fang girl/Fanboy World!!!**

**Hikari Tsuki (the author not the character): **Hello! & welcome to the happy fangirl/fanboy world! Today's guest is _Shii-chan! _

**Audience: **(Cricket, cricket)

**Hikari Tsuki: **I said, Shii-chan!

**Audience:** (Cricket, cricket)

**Hikari Tsuki: **CLA-

**Audience: **(Whistles & claps wildly) YEAH! YAY! _SHII-CHAN_!!!WHA WO!! YEAH!

**Shii-chan: **HI!!!

**Hikari Tsuki:** Behind me there are 4 doors. (4 doors magically appear) Each door has something (cough, cough, or someone, cough) behind it. & because you asked you get to pick a door & receive the prize behind it! Behind door #1 we have (door #1 opens) an all expaid vacation to the wave country! Complete with ninja style surfing lessons!

**Audience:** WOO! SURFING! AHH!

**Shii-chan: **Ninja style surfing? Interesting…

**Hikari Tsuki**: Behind door #2 we have (door #2 opens) a large potted fikas! …anybody know what a fika is?

**Audience: **YAY! FIKAS! YEAH! What's a fika?

**Hikari Tsuki: **That's what I asked…

**Shii-chan: **That's a nice fikas you got there! Could prove for a quick cover & it doesn't look too pokey… It's definitely ahead in my book!

**Hikari Tsuki: **You have a book?

**Shii-chan: **-.-

**Hikari Tsuki: **Behind door #3 we have (door #3 opens) team Gai!

**Audience & Hikari Tsuki & Apple Panda-chan: **LEE! NEJI! TENTEN! YAY!!!

**Hikari Tsuki: **Hi Apple-chan!

**Apple Panda-chan: **Hi Tsuki-chan!

**Shii-chan: **OMG! NEJI! SQUE! Oh, ahem… yeah…

**Hikari Tsuki: **& door #4 is a mystery prize!

**Audience: **WOOO!

**Hikari Tsuki: **So _Shii-chan _what will it be? The vacation behind door #1, the… thing… behind door #2, the fabulous team Gai behind door #3 or the mysterious door #4?!

**Shii-chan: **I'LL. GO. WITH. #3

**Hikari Tsuki: **Door #3 it is! (door # opens) Go on in!

**Shii-chan: **(runs over & high 5's Lee & bows to TenTen before glomping Neji)

**Hikari Tsuki: **(hugs TenTen & they both glomp Neji) Neji-kun! **X3**

**Lee: **It's not easy being green…I'm so alone… this is so not youthful… **-.-**

**Apple Panda-chan: **Not for long! (glomps Lee) **X3**

**Lee: **Now THIS is youthful!

**Shii-chan: **I thought this was MY moment…

**Hikari Tsuki: **You'll have YOUR moment when you submit an idea… until then, me & _Apple Panda-chan_ will enjoy the moment with you… now it's time to reveal what was behind door #4! (door #4 opens) door #1, 2 & 3!!!

**Audience:** YAY!!! WOOO! YEAH!! AHHH!

**Straw person: **Straws! Get your straws!

**Hikari Tsuki:** STRAWS!!! (attacks straw person, steals all the straws & chews on them) **X3- **(me chewing on a straw)

**Apple Panda-chan: **There's something wrong with you…

**Hikari Tsuki: **& your point?

**Apple Panda-chan: **Your face…

**Hikari Tsuki: **…

**Apple Panda-chan: **Well, that was happy fangirl/fanboy world! Next time we'll have better prizes & hopefully new people! See-ya!

**Hikari Tsuki: **Hey! That's my line!!!

**Apple Panda-chan: **…So…?

**Hikari Tsuki: -.-**

* * *

Remember, I didn't make _Shii-chan_ say anything, I asked her & she wanted to say all this. So put in an idea & what you wanna do & I'll put you on… THE HAPPY FANGIRL/FANBOY WORLD!!! 


	9. Confessions, Crowbars & Closets

**Operation: Matchmaker;**** Confessions, crowbars & closets:**

Hello readers! I'm Hikaritsuki & here's Operation: Matchmaker; Confessions, crowbars & closets. If any readers want more info on Hikaritsuki (no, not me!) Hyuuga, Rika & Miku Inuzuka or Keiko Aburame, look at my profile or _Apple panda-chan_'s. Again, here's Operation: Matchmaker; Confessions, crowbars & closets.

_

* * *

_

_Once everyone settled down & the house was, mostly, clean, Rika, Hikari & Keiko decided it was time to continue truth or dare… again. _

"Oi meina, (hey everyone) lets continue with truth or dare!" Hikari shouted.

"Will it involve Keiko & more skittles?" Ino asked, making Keiko's eyes light up.

"No." …well that didn't last long. (Keiko's happiness)

"Does it involve Naruto-baka & shutting up?" Sakura rudely asked.

"Yes… no… maybe so…" Hikari answered. (much like myself)

"Ok, I'm in." Sakura said.

"Me to." Kiba added.

"Ok, whatever it takes to get the dobe to stop talking…" Sasuke added.

"…" was Naruto's only response.

After everyone agreed to continue, the game began again…

"So, what are we gonna dare the dobe to do?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Nothing." Rika answered.

"Then how will we get him to stop… being himself?" Ino asked.

"By daring someone that is not him. There for he will take the effects of the dare, even though the dare was not his." Hikari explained.

"Huh?" was most of the shinobi's response.

"…here, I'll show you."

The remaining shinobi were waiting, once again, in the, rather large, circle. Once everyone was in the circle, Hikari explained the rules.

"Ok all you do is tell the person your daring what their truth is & what their dare is. Then they pick truth or dare. If they pick one but don't want to do it, they HAVE to take the other option. Does everyone understand?"

"N-"

"Good! Hinata-sama, truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to tell Naruto-kun how you really feel about him. If you pick dare, you have to kiss him. -whispers into Hinata's ear- If you pick dare you don't have to say anything & he'll know how you feel…"

The room was quiet for a while after Hikari said the first truth or dare, & tensions were running high… now, once again, lets find out what the Hyuuga's & Naruto, are thinking! (yay!)

**Naruto: '**_Hinata has to tell me how she feels or kiss me? What does that mean? __**KISS! KISS! KISS! **__WHY ARE YOU HERE?! __**Ask Yondaime… oh! That's right, YOU CAN'T! HE'S DEAD! HAHAHA! **__Can you be quiet? You're giving me a headache… __**Ahhh… poor Kit… **__So will you shut up? __**No. I just said, "poor Kit" I never said I'd stop. **__…You suck… __**I love you too. **__O.o __**Just kidding! HAHA! Well, I bet that girl is gonna kiss you… **__What makes you think that? __**You really are an idiot… **__I've been told, but what does that have to do with Hinata? __**You'll see… hee hee… -cackle- **__…What was that about?' _

**Hinata: '**_I-I can k-kiss N-Naruto-kun? Sh-Should I? W-What if he doesn't l-like me? W-What if he still likes S-Sakura-chan? -sigh- W-What am I g-going to do? Sh-Should I-I k-kiss him? Or t-tell him? -sigh-'_

**Neji: '**_Hikari what are you doing?! Hiashi-sama is going to kill us if anything happens to Hinata-sama! Hikari, you better know what you're doing… otherwise, I'll have to step in…' _(Neji is saying Hikari better not do anything stupid (oh this should be good…) to get them all in trouble, & if she does, Neji will stop Operation Matchmaker)

**Hikari: '**_It doesn't look like Hinata-sama is gonna kiss Naruto-kun. I have to get her to kiss him at all costs! Operation Matchmaker depends on it! But who could make her do it? -looks around- …Perfect!'_

Back to reality… (if only it wasn't so insane…)

"Ino-chan." Hikari whispered.

"Nani? Hikari-chan?" Ino whispered back.

"You have to use your Shintenshin no jutsu (mind body change technique) & kiss Naruto-kun in Hinata-sama's body, or your Shinranshin no Jutsu (mind derangement technique) & make her kiss Naruto-kun." Hikari explained.

"No! No why am I going to kiss that ramen-eating-baka! Hinata will have to do it on her own!" Ino refused.

"Ino-chan! You have to! If not-"

Then, the shinobi saw something they thought they'd never see. Hyuuga Hinata, the shyest Hyuuga, heir to the main family of the Hyuuga clan, the girl with the major crush on Uzumaki Naruto that was to shy to tell him, had taken the dare.

Hinata's lips crashed into Naruto's, sending a warm sensation through both of them & turning the "crash" into a very passionate kiss.

The other shinobi watched in awe as the two passionately kissed. Hikari felt a job well done & was busy holding back Neji, who was currently thinking on killing Naruto or even Hikari for what had happened. But Hikari somehow managed to calm down her brother & assure him that Hiashi would never know.

Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, scooted away from Temari, to avoid any "troublesome" contact. Keiko, not wanting to interrupt the LOOOOVE, (sorry I had 2 do that **xD**) scooted away from the two, putting herself in a bone crushing Hikari hug. (I always do that to her, she hates it **xD**)

"Keiko-chan! There're finally together! Yatta!" Hikari whispered/ said while she was giving Keiko the "hug of doom." (that's what she calls it) Sadly, Keiko couldn't respond, she was too busy trying to escape the "hug of doom." (hee hee –cackle-)

Rika, who was right between Lee & Gaara, couldn't help but look at Lee, then at Gaara & blush. '_I wonder if I'll get to kiss Gaara-kun or Lee-kun…' _Rika then let out a small squeal, unheard by her fellow shinobi.

Sakura, seeing how Keiko was busy & not going to interfere, (remember the last chappie?) scooter an inch closer to Sasuke. Sasuke just watched the dobe get kissed. & from there on… well basically everyone did something meaning-less & boring…

**5 minutes later! **

5 minutes of Naruto & Hinata kissing was starting to cause problems. Neji was ready to break them up, Hikari was telling him to wait, Lee was saying they're love was youthful, Keiko was recovering from the hug of doom, Rika was questioning who she wanted to kiss more, (Gaara or Lee) Temari was wanting to kiss Shikamaru, Shikamaru was thinking of a plan to escape Temari, Kiba was getting jealous that Naruto got his first kiss before he did, (that & Naruto's, so far, lasted 5 minutes) Chouji was eating a chip with a bug on it, Shino was crying over the loss of the bug Chouji ate, Ino was using her blonde brain to ponder the world, etc.

**10 minutes later!**

By 15 minutes Neij had lost it, & so had Hikari.

"That's it! Break it up!" Hikari demanded.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto, stop it!" Neji yelled.

"Dobe! Knock it off!" Sasuke shouted.

"Naruto, leave Hinata alone!" Sakura yelled.

"Quit eating each other's faces!" Keiko yelled.

"Oo" was how the others responded.

Finally, Neji & Hikari stood up.

"Both of you stop!" Neji yelled.

"15 minutes is long enough!" Hikari walked out of the room & came back with a crowbar.

"Oo Why do you have a crowbar?" Kankuro asked.

"Because it's the best way to stop the looove…" Hikari responded as she handed Neji the crowbar.

Once Neji released Naruto & Hinata, with the help of the crowbar, Naruto fell back, dizzy & blushing mad, then fainted with a smile on his face. (awwww)

Hinata, surprising, stayed conscious. She sat on the floor, a foot away from Naruto, with a dizzy look. Blushing a dark red blush.

"Hinata! Are you ok? How are you? How was it?" Ino eagerly asked.

"…it was… wonderful…" Hinata took a second & continued, "& ramen tasting…"

"Oo" was most of the shinobi's reaction.

"T.M.I." TenTen said blankly. (too much information)

"Ewww…"Sakura said.

Once Hinata stopped blushing & everyone relaxed, Rika started up again.

"YOSH! Lets keep playing!" Rika happily yelled.

"YOSH!" Lee agreed.

"Awww, don't they make a cute couple?" Hikari asked nobody in particular.

Rika, after hearing that, blushed & responded, "Well you &… &… KIBA make a good couple!" she said & started smirking stupidly not thinking about operation matchmaker.

After that, Kiba, Hikari & Ino blushed. That brought Hikari & Ino to thinking, each for their own reasons. Kiba, being the completely oblivious canine that he is, didn't bother to think about the question & what clues it holds. (o! hint! SPOILER!!! woot!) So while the two kunochi were pondering, the next truth or dare was served.

"Ok, Sasuke, _hey that rhymed… _truth or dare, pick truth & you have to say who you like & who you think will be able to rebuild your clan with. Pick dare & you have to kiss whoever you like." Rika explained.

"Wait… by "rebuild your clan" do u mean…" Keiko began asking.

"Oo" "O///O" "Oe" "" (in Naruto's case) were **some** of the expressions the shinobi gave off.

Sasuke, who knew his soon to come fate, (DARN U FATE!!!) ignored his truth or dare & started thinking of who would be the best person to start his clan.

Rika, finding this a perfect time to "help", nudged Sasuke & asked, "So Sasuke, which girl do you want to get it on with?"

Sasuke, after hearing that disturbing statement, blushed & stood.

The kunochi were then pushed, mainly by Rika, in front of Sasuke. (Rika stood next to them soon after)

Sasuke stood in front of TenTen first, (prepare yourself for Sasuke & his pairings! MUHAHA!) "TenTen IS strong, & she seems to be ready…" TenTen was ready to slap Sasuke for that "ready" comment, but Sasuke had already moved on to Ino. "Ino isn't READY yet… but she does seem devoted…" some of the other kunochi & some of the boys, minus Naruto who was still fainted, were snickering, then Sasuke moved to the next girl. "Rika does seem strong & motherly… but not up to standards…" Rika was both insulted & disappointed at that comment, "Temari DOES seem to be the strongest kunochi here… plus she is ready… but she lives in sand & might not be able to prove a good mother…" Temari & her "motherly-ness" just missed viciously whacking Sasuke with her massive fan. Next was Keiko who was hoping for good news, "Keiko is sweet, but I don't think she'll make it…" Keiko was upset & crying on Rika's shoulder now. Next were the two Hyuuga kunochi, both ready to blush at their analysis', "Hinata IS ready & she does seem like one hell of a kisser… plus her byakugan would help the Sharingan… then again… Hikari IS ready as well, & she does seem stronger… & would probably be able to produce five or mor-" Sasuke had pushed it now. By now he had already pissed off almost all the kunochi & humiliated them in front of the other shinobi, who were thinking/looking at the kunochi. Sasuke was now being beaten by pissed off kunochi, minus Sakura & Keiko, while his "friends" were watching & laughing. (dontcha just love friends?)

"He deserves it… hitting on the kunochi & insulting them was just asking for trouble…" Neji concluded.

"Yeah… Temari looks pissed… more than usual…" Kankuro added.

"Women are troublesome…" the lazy bum Shikamaru added.

The other shinobi agreed.

**10 minutes of beating up Sasuke later!**

When the kunochi were done getting their anger out they returned to their seats, pissed & questioning their future lives. While Sasuke was limp, painful, bloody & beaten. Sakura then rushed to the side of her beloved Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Sakura asked her crush.

"Y-Yeah… I'm… fine…" the beaten Uchiha replied.

Then, after Sasuke was healed & the kunochi were relaxed, the game went on… (fu fu fu fu fu –laughs manically-)

"Truth or Dare Lee." Ino broadly asked.

"I've always wondered weather Gai-sensei was gay or not…" Sakura curiously asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know…" TenTen said after twitching a bit.

"Ok then! Truth, you have to say if your gay or not. Dare & you let us give you a makeover!" Ino squealed.

"YOSH! I pick dare!" Lee proudly stated.

"MAKEOVER!!!" Hikari, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Ino & Sakura yelled/squealed.

"I got hair!"

"I'll do nails!"  
"I'll pick the outfit! Nii-san! I'm using your clothes!" Hikari yelled to her older brother.

"Great… remind me to burn them…" Neji added.

"I call make-up!" Kankuro squealed causing people to twitch uncomfortably.

"I'll get accessories!"

"I'll kill those beasts on his face!"

"OO NOT MY BABIES!!!" Lee screamed & started running around the room, the makeover squad right behind.

Naruto finally woke up & laughed, "Ha ha… man-babies…"

"Can I have yours?" Sasuke added making Naruto faint yet again.

"Haha! You got rid of Naruto-baka! Good job!" Kiba said & smiled.

"SASUNARU FOR EVER!!!" Rika randomly yelled.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Keiko yelled/screamed.

**8 minutes of random-less, screaming & chasing later!**

"Presenting!"

"The new-"

"& greatly improved-"

"ROCK LEE!!!" the makeover-ers shouted.

**Picture this!**

Now, picture the Rock Lee we all know & love. Got it? Now, get rid of his jumpsuit & add some GOOD clothes… no not girls clothes… clothes that a cute boy would wear… yes, I know, its Lee, but work with me. Then add some cool… umm… stuff… anyway, then give him a better hair cut, (a little bowl cutty but good) nice nails, (not girly but clean at least) a hint of make-up, &, brace yourselves… NORMAL EYEBROWS!!! (gasp! … " ")

**Back 2 the screwed up world we know as Konoha!**

Soon after the announcement, Konoha's old new green beast emerged. (wow that sounds weird…) The room was in awe & the makeover-ers were admiring their work.

"D-Do I look… ok?" Lee shyly asked.

"Ok? You look great!"  
"Awesome!"

"Rika-chan? Rika? RIKA!?" Hikari yelled to her fainted teammate with the massive nosebleed. (**xD**)

Once Lee was finished being complemented, & the two fainted shinobi, Naruto & Rika, were set aside, The game began once again.

"YOSH!!! MY TURN!!! MY TURN!!!" The newly improved Lee shouted & then pointed to his 'rival', "Neji! I dare you to admit you love our youthful flower, TenTen!"  
"Our?! Since when am I yours?" TenTen asked/yelled at her idiotically youthful teammate.

"Not _mine, _Neji's." Lee said blankly while pointing to the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji, completely ignoring the conversation & fight (TenTen beating the crap outta Lee) going on, was leaning on a wall coolly & smirking.

"_Not mine, Neji's."_

Those words were still in his head, & as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he liked them. He enjoyed the thought that TenTen was his & ONLY his, he found the fact that Lee thought TenTen was his girlfriend interesting, & more importantly, he thought **TenTen**was interesting. Strong, sweet, a good trainer, beautiful, smart, all her personal traits flowing though his head. All the missions they've been on, the countless times she's been at the Hyuuga compound, with either him, Hikari or Hinata. All this flowing though his head brought more, & so on, until Neji was blushing without even realizing it.

& of course, his little sister & her cousin were the first to realize it. Smirking, (yes, Hinata was smirking, if you can't imagine it, tough.) they made their way to the smirking & blushing Hyuuga male.

"You know, she **IS** like a sister to us…"  
"& you **d-do** like her…"

Neji immediately got out of his fantasy to find Hikari & Hinata smiling & singing:

Neji & TenTen  
Training in a tree

Smiling & talking

Happy as can be

Neji, oh Neji, please tell me

Do you love TenTen?

Yes sir-e!

La de de da da dee dee dee

Neji & TenTen  
Sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!

Neji was steaming mad & TenTen was blushing hard, Lee, still beaten to a pulp used the last of his energy to continue the song, & soon more shinobi joined the singing, making a chorus of singers (Naruto & Rika had woken up) :

Neji don't forget to say "I do"

TenTen make sure you say it too!

Hugs and kisses

Weddings too

Neji tell TenTen to say

"I do"

Neji & TenTen

Happy as can be

Hugging & ki-

Before the song could go any further, Neji threw a kunai & just barely missed his sister's head, while using his signature glare. Hikari, as a reflex, threw one right back at him & returned his glare with hers. (geez, are branch clan members masters of the glare, or what?) The room was still… the room was tense… there was TonTon, on a fence, the room was silent, thence, Hikari started, once, againce.

Hikari's cold glare soon turned to a tricky & all knowing smirk. She released the kunai she was currently holding, & let it fall to the floor. Naruto picked it up, poked the tip of it, started bleeding, & cried… but no one cares about him… we hate him. That's why most of our lives revolve around him. Yes, we hate him. (if you people know anything about sarcasm… then don't send me messages saying I don't know what I'm doing. Because… I don't… Be-da! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!) Hikari continued smirking, a deadly & evil glint in her pearly eyes, she spoke, a grudge-ish murder intent in her voice, she sent chills up the shinobi's spines… her brother, still unphased.

"Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san… such a fool you can be… such a great user of the Byakugan & yet you can't even see what's _really _going on… you can see what someone is doing & or where something is, but if you really try, you can see what someone is… _**feeling**_..."

The room was still quiet, & while she had been talking, Hikari had made her way over to TenTen. She was now leaning on TenTen's shoulder, smirking. TenTen was blushing, knowing that what Hikari was saying was true. Neji _can _do those things. But, _why _didn't he know? _Why _wouldn't he have noticed? Noticed, that TenTen's feelings for him had grown & grown to a strong passion that she's been bottling up inside of her. But, while Neji was unable to see that, unable to notice _her _feelings, he was hiding his own. & Hikari, & Hinata, had been able to see it in both of them. They read them like a manga. (I'm so good I surprise my self!)

"Nii-san? Why did you hide your feelings from TenTen-nee-chan? Hm? Why didn't you tell her… like you do your **DIARY!**" Hikari finished with an accusing finger pointed to her brother.

"The hell does that mean?" Neji responded blankly.

"I don't even know anymore… just finish your dare." & with that, Hikari went back into the crowd, TenTen came out, & Naruto put a ramen scented-band-aid on his finger. (where they sell ramen scented-band -aids I'll never know…)

Neji stood straight, TenTen walked up a bit, holding her hands in front of her while blushing. Neji walked up to TenTen & gave her a soft, loving kiss on her cheek, causing her to become redder than she already was. He then looked at the blushing, bun-haired kunochi & gave her a nice, warm, smile.

"I would have kissed you on the lips, but I know where that things been…" He indicated the crowbar & Naruto. Which made TenTen let out a little giggle. Neji smiled once again.

The circle, oval, misshapen circle thing, was then remade & the game continued. Most of the dares were boring, stupid, & some embarrassing but they all seemed to help the shinobi get to know each other. The members of Squad 11 were proud of the turn out, & Rika had a plan.

It was her turn to call a dare, so she decided to make it one to help her brother & fellow blonde. So she had the members of squad 11 hear her plan.

"Ok, so all you have to do is make Kiba-nii-chan like Ino more, kay Tsuki-chan?" Rika explained.  
"Yeah… I guess so…" Hikari explained.

"Are you sure this is gonna work Rika?" Keiko ensuring asked.  
"Of course! Tsuki-chan, get Kiba to like Ino at all costs! Alright?"  
"At… At all costs…?" Hikari asked.  
"Right! Now, lets go!" Rika concluded.

When the 3 came back to the circle Rika made her dare.

"Alright Tsuki-chan, truth or dare. Truth, you have to tell me what your favorite color for underwear is. (I asked her what she wanted to dare, & that's what she said. Got a problem, tell Apple) If you pick dare, you have to go in a closet with Kiba & can't come out for… -looks at the clock- three hours." Rika said. Kiba just sat still, quietly. Unsure of what to do.

"First of all, the hell was that about? Second, three hours is a lot but, I'd rather take the dare." Hikari calmly answered.

"Alright, Kiba, Hikari, head for the closet, everyone else… Do you like waffles?" Rika said/started leading the shinobi in the "Do you like waffles" song.

Kiba & Hikari headed for the closet, opened the door & got inside. Inside, despite the lighting, Hikari was blushing. She was thinking over what to say, for, in spite anything, she had a mission & she couldn't let rika & Keiko down. Kiba was calm & quiet & didn't seem to notice, but he was subconsciously looking at Hikari. She seemed so calm, relaxed… beautiful in the dim lighting. He recalled the moment when Rika was saying that he & Hikari would make a good couple.

"_Well you &… &… KIBA make a good couple!" _

He knew she had said it to bug Hikari, but when she had said it, Hikari didn't react. She didn't throw a comment back at Rika, she just blushed & stayed quiet. & that made him wonder why. But of course, he didn't wonder about it around everyone else, but here, in the closet, he could think. He could try to figure out why. So he began.

5 minutes had passed, & already Hikari had made a whole plan, while Kiba was still repeating his questions in his head. Hikari turned to Kiba & began starting her plan.

"Kiba-kun, you like Ino-chan right?"

"H-Huh?" Kiba had snapped out of his thoughts when Hikari asked. "Yeah, sure, she's cool…"

"No, I mean do you _like _her?" Hikari leaned forward a bit & put emphasis on the word "her".

Kiba blushed a bit & leaned back before answering, "Kinda… why?"

"No reason, I just… wanted to know." Hikari had said calmly.

Although she didn't intend on it, to Kiba, her words & actions seemed a bit seductive, adding to the fact that her eyes seemed to glow & shine in the dim light. Plus three hours seemed a bit much, so why would Rika dare her to go into a closet with _him _of all people. But as much as he wanted to question that, he'd rather just let the hours fly by while he's in the closet. So, he talked, he laughed & he answered almost every question Hikari threw at him. He didn't worry about what would happen, he didn't question Hikari, he knew what kinda of person she was. She's been over to the Inuzuka house on many occasion, she's been with him when he trained with Hinata at the Hyuuga compound. He knew her quite well & they got along great. Greater than his friendship with Ino, if he even had one.

Rika was friends with many, if not all, of the kunochi in Konoha, even some in Suna, but the only kunochi that was not only Rika's friend but his as well, was Hikari. She'd befriended Rika & soon after Kiba, never before had she, or any other girl for that matter, become more than a friend to him.

In fact, as it turned out, the three hours had been up over two hours ago & Kiba & Hikari were still talking & enjoying each other's company. The other shinobi had lost track of time as well, they had been playing video games, bored games & other things. So when Rika & Keiko started heading for the closet to retrieve the two shinobi, they weren't prepared for what they'd find.

"Rika? Are you sure this plans gonna work?" Keiko asked while walking down the hallway.

"Didn't I already tell you this plan was flawless? Tsuki-chan knows what she's doing." Rika responded confidently.

"You sure? You don't think she'd start liking Ki-" Keiko was interrupted by Rika.

"Keiko! You & I both know Tsuki-chan isn't one to fall for my **brother **of all people…" Rika looked away using body language to prove that she knows what she's doing.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Hikari?" Keiko said after opening the door to find…

* * *

Gasp … " "

Surprise ending! I **finally** finished chappie 9!!! I'm sorry it took so long; I was busy …& lazy… & didn't know what to do. I **NEED** some ideas for chappie 10, so please comment & R & R! (the offer for getting your name on the author's note is still & always will be up)

**

* * *

**

**Hikaritsuki (the author not the character): **Hello! & welcome to the happy fangirl/fanboy world!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Today's guest is _eakoandcompany_

**Audience: **(Whistles & claps wildly) YEAH! YAY! _eakoandcompany_!!! WHA WO!! YEAH!

**Hikaritsuki: **…how come they clap for you…?

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Cause I rule & you drool. :D

**Hikaritsuki: **-.-U

**Apple Panda-Chan: **I'm just kidding, you know I love you.

**Hikaritsuki: **…grrr

**Apple Panda-Chan: **What? I didn't tell them to clap…

**Eakoandcompany: **Hey everybody!

**Hikaritsuki:** Behind me there are 4 doors. (4 doors magically appear) Each door has something (cough, cough, or someone, cough) behind it. & because you asked you get to pick a door & receive the prize behind it! Behind door #1 we have (door #1 opens) the new Naruto game! Complete with consol & other junk nobody cares about!

**Audience:** WOO! JUNK! AHH!

**Eakoandcompany: **Cool!

**Hikaritsuki**: Behind door #2 we have (door #2 opens) TenTen—anybody know her last name?

**Audience: **WOO! TENTEN! I LOVE YOU TENTEN!! YOU ROCK! What's her last name?

**Hikaritsuki: **I just asked that! Uggh… Anyway, we have the awesome & beautiful TenTen! TenTen your rock!!!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Temari's better…

**Hikaritsuki: **… (glare)

**Apple Panda-Chan: **(cough)

**Eakoandcompany:** Yay! TenTen!!

**TenTen: **...umm… hi?

**Hikaritsuki: **Behind door #3 we have (door #3 opens) an all expense vacation to Japan! Complete with hotel, shopping spree money, & free food!

**Audience: **WOOHOO!! YAAY! PIE IS FOOD!!!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Is that Simaru?

**Hikaritsuki: **Simaru! Will you get outta here!?

**Simaru: **Fine, be like that… I'll just be quiet…

**Hikaritsuki: **Good. Because if you say ONE more thing about pie, your outta here!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **will you two stop fighting? We have a show to host!

**Simaru & Hikaritsuki: **fine…

**Apple Panda-Chan: **That's better. & door #4 is a mystery prize!

**Hikari Tsuki: **I wonder what it is…

**Audience: **WOOO!

**Eakoandcompany: **hmm…

**Hikari Tsuki: **So _Eakoandcompany _what'll it be? The game, the fabulous TenTen, the vacation or the mysterious door?!

**Eakoandcompany: **TenTen behind door #2 please!

**Hikari Tsuki: **Door #2 it is! (door #2 opens) Go on in!

**Eakoandcompany:**YEAH! (runs in & hugs TenTen)

**Hikaritsuki: **(being held back by _Apple Panda-chan_) TenTen-nee-chan… (sniff)

**Apple Panda-chan: **You had your turn last chapter… remember?

**Hikaritsuki: **(sniff) yeah…

**Eakoandcompany: **x3

**Apple Panda-chan: **Alright everybody! Now it's time to reveal what was behind door #4! (door #4 opens) A second happy fangirl/fanboy world!

**Audience:** YAY!!! WOOO! YEAH!! AHHH! YEAH!

**Hikaritsuki: **Alright _Eakoandcompany_, your part of the show is over. Feel free to take a seat in the audience!

**Eakoandcompany:**ok. (sits in the audience)

**Hikaritsuki: **Our second guest is _Afrohawk52-NFFR_!

**Apple Panda-chan: **Hey Afro!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Hey Rika!

**Hikaritsuki: **Oi Afro-kun!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Hi hi!

**Hikaritsuki: **Audience, _Afrohawk52-NFFR _is in the house! Let him hear it!

**Audience: **WOOHOO! AFRO! AFRO! YEAH! YOU ROCK MAN! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! YEAH! WOOT!!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Hey!

**Hikaritsuki:** Behind me there are 4 doors. (4 doors magically appear) Each door has something (cough, cough, or someone, cough) behind it. & because you asked you get to pick a door & receive the prize behind it! Behind door #1 we have (door #1 opens) a lifetime supply of fresh chocolaty fudge!

**Audience:** FUDGE!!! YAYAY!!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **O.O fudge…?

**Hikaritsuki**: Behind door #2 we have (door #2 opens) a bus ride to the mall with Kakashi!

**Audience: **WOOHOO! AWESOME! SCARY! AHH!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Can I get the fudg-

**Hikaritsuki: **Shh!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Tsuki, just give him the fudge…

**Hikaritsuki: **Not until I finish my show!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Fine… w/e

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **T.T

**Hikaritsuki: **Behind door #3 we have(door #3 opens) a magical bottle that can turn people into animals!

**Audience: **WOW! WHOA! AWESOME! I wanna be a piggy! Moo!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Hikari,can I please get the fudg-

**Hikaritsuki: **Shh!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Tsuki, just give him the stink'n fudge!

**Hikaritsuki: **NEVER!!! …ahem… anyway door #4 is the mystery door!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Great, thanks, can I please get my fudge now?

**Hikaritsuki: **Pick door #4 or no fudge.

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Ugghh…

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Fine… I pick door #4…

**Hikaritsuki:** Great! Because… behind door #4 we have… (door #4 opens) the Co-Co-host position for…

**Audience, Hikaritsuki & Apple Panda-Chan: **THE HAPPY FANGIRL/FANBOY WORLD!!!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Say who the what the how now?

**Hikaritsuki: **Basically, you're my co-host's co-host!

**Audience: **WHOA! WOW! COOL! WOOT! Really?

**Apple Panda-Chan: **pretty much.

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Okay… I think I get it… but why would you're co-host need a co-host?

**Apple Panda-Chan: **My work's piling up!

**Audience, Afrohawk52-NFFR &** **Hikaritsuki: **You have work??

**Apple Panda-Chan: **yeppers.

**Hikaritsuki: **I give you work?

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Its summer! You shouldn't have any work!

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Well, you already have the job. **  
**

**Hikaritsuki: **(appears behind Apple Panda-Chan) Yeah!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Then there's only one thing to do!

**Hikaritsuki: **(holding a coco cup) get me hot coco?

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **No. quit.

**Apple Panda-Chan: **But if you quit, you wont get this.

**Hikaritsuki: **(presses a button & door #1 appears) A lifetime supply of fudge!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Drat, ya got me. I'm in, as long as I don't have to wash dishes.

**Apple Panda-Chan: **(cough)

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **...

**Hikaritsuki: **Don't worry Afro-kun! It'll be fun! (smile)

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **...on one condition.

**Audience, Apple Panda-Chan &** **Hikaritsuki: **What?

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **I can bring my pet with me.

**Audience: **Which is…?

**Apple Panda-Chan &** **Hikaritsuki: **The chicken?

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Nope. (walks off & comes back with a covered cage) Ladies & Gentle men, I'd like to introduce you to my pet, Kirby! (uncovers Eagle with a semi-afro)

**Apple Panda-Chan &** **Hikaritsuki: **WTF?!

**Audience: **WOW! COOL! AN EAGLE! FURBY!

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Furby?Wth, is this 1996 or something?

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Dude, how'd you get it to grow an afro??

**Hikaritsuki: **More importantly, wth did you get an eagle!?

**Afrohawk52-NFFR: **Well, that's my business & my business only, ain't that right Kirby?

**Kirby: **(caws)

**Hikaritsuki: **Well, I'm ok with Kirby. Your both in.

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Welcome to the team Afro!

**Hikaritsuki: **Well that's about all the time we have.

**Apple Panda-Chan: **Yeah, we maxed out the time.

**Hikaritsuki: **Next time we'll have better prizes & hopefully new people! So here's everyone from…

**Audience, Apple Panda-Chan,** **Hikaritsuki & Afrohawk52-NFFR: **THE HAPPY FANGIRL/FANBOY WORLD!!!

**Kirby: **(caws)

* * *

Remember, I didn't make _Eakoandcompany _or _Afrohawk52-NFFR_say anything, I asked them & they wanted this. So put in an idea & what you wanna do & I'll put you on… THE HAPPY FANGIRL/FANBOY WORLD!!! 


End file.
